Fight For Time
by MiyokoHikaru
Summary: Set 14 years into the future where Mephiles returns and causes ruin and destruction. All hope is lost once the heroes who saved them many times before were captured and locked away. But all hope is not lost for the light of justice has not faded...
1. The Letter

Dear Go,

I hope that this letter reaches you, we really need your help. A being named Mephiles came out of no where and claimed that he is the new god. He has caused ruin and chaos. People have sided with him in fear or the want for power.

The hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, has been captured and so have many of the heroes that have saved us before.

Even the law and justice has sided with Mephiles so anyone who defies him will be punishes and sent to jail. But there is still hope..

Band and I have formed a group called the 'Protectors'. We will help those in need and aid our allies. But we wish to turn this group into an organization so I need you to come help us and bring as many of your allies.

Please help us stop Mephiles's reign with your strength and wisdom.

Lots of love,

**Ribbon.**

_P.S Aero says hello._

_---_

**Review nicely please.**


	2. Silver's Return

**New story, yadi yadi yada. Go to my DA page for more info on it and such. *points to profile* The link is there, dears. Set in the future! Muhaha. If you have any questions, send me a email or something.**

**---**

A silver hedgehog walked through the dusty and ruined plains with a frown. He stopped and clenched his hand into a fist. He had left the past for fourteen years and returned to the time where fourteen years past in his friend's time.

Silver's chest fur had grown and he grew taller. But he wore his same gloves and boots. Silver gasped as he jumped back, dodging a strike of lightning. He looks up at see a figure standing ontop of a large rock, meters away.

The figure was a white, female rabbit who wore a tight black jacket, skinny jeans and lace up boots with white crystals equipped in the golden rings on the end of the boots. Her fingerless gloves had the same rings, only with yellow crystals equipped. Her long, black hair was tied lazily with a white ribbon. On her nose rested a pair of shades.

She looked down at the hedgehog. "What business do you have here?" She calls as she removes her shades and puts them in her pocket.

Silver gaped, blinked rapidly for a moment before a smile graced his face. "Ribbon? Is that you?" He asks.

Ribbon narrowed her eyes a little. "H--" Her eyes widened in realization but shortly after, she glared at him. "Now I remember you." She said as she jumped down from the rock and gives Silver a cold stare.

The hedgehog was taken back by the look in her eyes and took a step towards her. ".. Ribbon? What's with the look? Aren't you glad.. to see me?"

"Heh, glad to see you?" She scoffed. "What would ever give you that idea?" Ribbon asked smoothly.

Silver blinked with confusion plainly visible on his face. "I.. I thought.."

"Thought what, Silver dear?" She mockingly asked as she stepped towards him. Silver took a step back, a bit intimidated by her tone.

"I.. I missed you so I figured.."

"Uh-huh.. right." Ribbon smirked a little to see he took a step back. "What is it, dear? _Afraid_?"

"Ribbon? What's wrong with you?" He asked the familiar yet unfamiliar rabbit in front of him.

"What's wrong with me? Hah!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe you should answer why you left without saying goodbye.." She felt a stab of pain in her heart but kept her voice calm.

Silver frowned a little. "Ribbon.. I didn't want to leave.. my parents.. they wouldn't let me go back." He explained sadly.

Ribbon looked away with her eyes showing pain. "You're lying.." Frowns at the memory of Fern telling her that he was engaged.

The hedgehog frowned. "Lying? I'm not lying! Why would you think that? I'm telling you the truth!" He exclaimed, loosing a bit of his temper.

Ribbon glares and scowls fiercely at him. "Do you think that you can just come back and expect that I would just run back into your arms?!" She growled as she clenched her hands into fists.

Silver blinked at her outburst, lifted a hand to place it on her shoulder but thought better of it. "..." He let it fall back to his side. "I.." He sighed. "I did.. but I shouldn't have."

"You did, huh?" Ribbon growled. "That makes me hate you even more.." She whispered as she lifted a hand and charged the thunder gem equipped on her glove.

"Mum?!"

Ribbon blinked, discharges her gem and turned around. ".. Aero? Breeze?" She stared at the two younger mammals a few feet away from her. "What are you two doing here?" She asked.

Silver stared at the two as well, eyes glued to the young hedgehog-like mammal. "..."

The hedgerabbit stopped at the sight of Silver. "That must be the intruder.." He whispered as he clenched his hands into fists. "What do you want? Are you here to cause trouble?!" Aero yelled at Silver and held his fists in front of him.

Silver stared at the hedgerabbit, shocked by how similar he looked to him, just the rabbit ears.. "...I..." He side glanced over to Ribbon, wanting to question her but the expression on her face reminded him she wouldn't be revealing anything to him even if her life depended on it.

He sighed and turned back to Aero. "No, I'm no here to cause trouble. I'm here for answers.. and to see what I can do to help." He explained.

"Help? So that's what pulled you away from your family in the future? ... Just to help us..?" Ribbon slightly growled.

Aero's expression went from serious to confused. "... Future?" He looked at the coyohawk who just shrugged and eyed Silver curiously.

"O-of course not!" Silver exclaimed as he shook his head and clenched his hands into fists. "Don't put words in my mouth..."

Ribbon just shook her head, crossed her arms and looked down. "You don't know how badly you hurt me Silver.."

Aero's ears perked up at the word hurt and took a step forward. "You hurt Mum?" He clenched his hands into fists, with blue squares on his gloves glowed.

Silver stared at Aero in shock and awe, unable to respond to either of them. Ribbon looked back at her son with a calm expression on her face.

"Calm down, honey. Go back and tell Go of our new guest." She said smoothly, slightly spitting at the word guest.

The hedgerabbit backed down, calming himself. ".. Okay." He said with a frown, looked at Breeze then they both ran in the direction they came.

Ribbon watched them go then turned to Silver. ".. Ever since he could talk.. he always asked where his father was.." She said and closed her eyes. "... I didn't know what to tell him."

"So.. he's my.. our.." Silver was unable to word the question he way he wanted, left virtually speechless.

"..Yes. Aero is our son." She said and looked back at him with an emotionless expression. "I was going to tell you that I was pregnant with him when you came back.. but you never did." Ribbon said as she looked away and crossed her arms under her chest.

Silver looked down at the ground, his eyes were wide and his body was trembling. "Ribbon.."

"Just forget it.." She said and let her hair cover her eyes. "I've decided my feelings for you.. you should hope that Aero accepts the fact that you're his father."

The hedgehog swallowed thickly, his heart and chest were aching at her words. "So.. you really don't believe me.." He takes a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Alright.."

"There is one thing I want to know." Ribbon said as she looked at him with her hair covering an eye. "Why didn't you tell me you were engaged?"

Silver's head snapped up at the word engaged and gazed at her questioningly. ".. Engaged?"

"I had asked Fern to see what was taking you. She told be that your parents already engaged you to someone and didn't want you marrying.." She looked down. ".. a rabbit."

"And.. you believed that? Rather than try and get it straight from me? I was never engaged! I told them about you.. they told me they didn't want me marrying a rabbit! They took my only way back to the past and kept me trapped in the future!" Silver exclaimed. "The engagement was a lie!"

Ribbon looked at him in surprise and wanted to believe him. Silver breathed heavily as he gazed at her.

"...The only person I'd ever allow myself to be engaged to is you." He finished.

The white rabbit stared at him. "... I-I.." She narrowed her eyes at the pain she felt all those years ago and looked away. ".. Silver. You could of at least told Fern yourself.. she could never find you."

Silver sighed. "My parents made sure of that..." He responded.

Ribbon pinched the part between her eyes. "I have no idea what to believe anymore." She looked at him. "I'm not even sure you can fix the scar in my heart.." She felt tears brimming in the corners of her eyes and turned around. ".. If you want to help.. follow me.." She said as she started walking in the direction the children ran.

As the two walked through the forest, the rabbit leading, she explained to him. "You will be tested first, you will have to fight a member of the organization and if you hit them the number of times you are told, you will be accepted." She looked over her shoulder at him. "You will have the choice of being in a team, working by yourself or with another member. Understood?"

Silver listened to her carefully and nodded. "I do understand."

The rabbit looked back ahead. "And you will not be able to call me by my name. You have to call me M'am, Superior or Mrs Ribbon. Disrespecting your superiors won't get you anywhere.. " She glanced back at the hedgehog. ".. understood?"

Silver nodded solemnly, not bothering to speak, untrusting of his voice. Ribbon looked back ahead and notices two familiar trees. She stopped.

Noticed she stopped he did the same, his right hand lifting to rub lightly at the opposite shoulder, somewhat anxious by the cold, familiar and yet unfamiliar rabbit leading him.

Ribbon suddenly looked at him and studies him. "By any chance have you been bitten, stung, scratched, touched or even been brushed against by another mammal or an insect?" She asked.

"Not that I'm aware of, no." He replied.

She gave him a final look over then pressed a button on her glove, revealing a portal between two trees. "Come on." The rabbit stepped into the portal and disappeared.

Silver eyed the portal, somewhat surprised that this time period has already mastered such a thing and entered as well. He steps into a metal room and Ribbon pressed the button again. Making the portal disappear.

"Okay just step into that elevator and you will be immeadetly be transported to the arena. Go will be choosing your opponent." She explains as she points to an opening metal door. "I will be judging, good luck I suppose."

"Y-Yeah.." Looked at her one last time before heading to the indicated elevator, stepping inside with a sigh.

Ribbon watched the door close and walked through a different door. "I can't believe I'm letting him do this.." She groaned as she walked into the large room with a control panel and a large window. "Go, please let him fight Flame. I don't really want him to join." She sighed as she stands beside the black and white rabbit by the window.

Go grinned at his little sister and drummed his fingers on the wall. "Don't be so mean." He chuckled and pressed a button that transported Silver into the middle of the arena. "I've got a better opponent.."

---

**... The start.**

**Review nicely please.**


End file.
